A child's actions
by serenity's hope
Summary: Loki didn't know that Doom planned to take most of his magic, he did realize that doing so would make him look and act as he would when he was a child leaving him a prisoner in his mind. His only hope is that Thor may be able to save him.


**A/N: My new obsession is Loki . . . Loki and thor, loki and tony, loki just being Loki. But this story is all about Loki turning in to a child but being able to think as himself. I like this story and I hope you enjoy it as well. **

**Disclaimer: Loki and the avengers are not mine, never was never going to be. -cries- **

**Summery: Loki didn't know that Doom planned to take most of his magic, he did realize that doing so would make him look and act as he would when he was a child leaving him a prisoner in his mind. His only hope is that Thor may be able to save him. **

Loki listened as Victor Von Doom explained his plan. Loki didn't like or approve of the plan. But it was something to stop his boredom.

"One more thing Loki if you wouldn't mind I need to borrow some of your magic." Loki sighed and nodded. 'so much for curing boredom.' he yawned. "Right over here, if you wouldn't mind could you sit in this chair. Loki sat down. '_A little magic would hurt no one, if its mine I can always control it._' he thought.

Loki against his better judgment trusted Doom as much as one could trust a man of evil. After all he knew that Doom feared him far to much to hurt him. Or so he thought.

"Do not worry it should only use the magic you had as a surplus." Doom said as he attached many devices to the thin God. One including a small clamp that went on his neck. Once the machine started Loki started to panic.

Pain ripped though his body. He saw steam coming off his skin. "What the?" It burnt white pain as if the sun itself were on his back. He heard Victor laughing. Loki tried to move, tried to get up or pull the devices off him. But they were stuck he heard scream only to notice it was his own.

"Why?" Loki screamed out.

"Did you not think I noticed you saved the Iron-Man in our last battle. Did you not think I did not see that you always seem to let them win?" Doom asked smiling. "You always stop my plans making it look as an accident. Not anymore." Loki let the darkness take him away from the pain hopeful that when he woke up it would be gone.

-Later-

When Loki did wake up, he was in the same chair. His body felt smaller then normal. He opened his eyes noticing that his body was surprisingly smaller or the chair and the room had grown. The guards seemed to notice his eye were open. They called on their master.

A few minuets later Doom walked in. Loki stayed still trying to understand what was going on. "Ah you are awake then. Guards take the boy to the cell and see if he knows any methods of defecting the avengers. Their weaknesses, I need them and I know he has them. Torture if necessary."

"Wait." Loki said getting the mans attention. "Why am I so small what is going on Victor?"

"A side effect of the machines, they take magic from you in time when you had a surplus not surprising that you had the most surplus when you were a child. Transferring it seem to turn you to a six year old. I am not sure if it is temporary or not but I suppose we will find out."

"You will not get away with this Victor." Loki said as the guards took the devices off and took him to the cells.

Time dragged on in the cells no matter how hard they beat Loki he said nothing of the weaknesses. He knew many but it felt as through every time he tried to say one the words got lost in his throat. Like he couldn't remember as soon as he opened his mouth.

When the guards left him alone for days at a time. He would scream out for his brother and for his mother. It was as if he could not stop himself. He knew everything but his actions and what he said seemed as if he were a child. As if they were two different people trapped in the same body and the child had control over speaking and moving. A prisoner in his own mind as well as in the cell.

Doom brought Loki up from the cells many times just to use the device to drain his magic when he had any at all. Only in Loki's head did he know he was going to die the rest of him acted as if it were a child repeating over and over that Thor or Odin will save him.

Days to weeks seem to go on like that soon the child stop standing or struggling he did not call for his mother and the only word he said was Thor. He had no hope left.

-afterward.-

A month after the device was put on him the first time everything was quiet. No talking, it seemed as if the guards had left. Loki did not move from the floor. He waited for someone to say something, for the guards to talk but no one said a word or made a sound, he felt like he was alone.

After an hour of laying there trying to listen Loki heard a crash and felt the ground rumble. He tried to left his head only to find that it was far to heavy. The last beating made Loki quite sure he would die. His head was bleeding and his ankle was broken along with most of his ribs, his lungs were trying to heal themselves from the puncture of the ribs but he was sure he was to far gone.

To much of his magic was gone even if the crash was Thor Loki, was sure that he was already to late. Loki also thought that even if Thor did find him after what Loki did to him he was sure that he would just leave him to die after all that was what the god deserved.

The ground shook again. Loki managed to lift his head a little. "T-thor?" The child questioned. Another crash and another. The room shook the cell and a final crash made the ceiling cave in one spot. A red suit glistened in the rubble. It stood up and looked as if it was about to take off when it turned to face Loki.

"A kid?" It said loud enough for Loki to hear. Loki told himself to say still if he moved his lung would not mend right. But the child did not listen. It tried to get up to move away from the Red suited man but he failed. He curled himself into a ball hopeful that the man would just go away.

The bars to the cell were tore off by the man in red. He walked up to the child slowly. The boy curled tighter feeling the foot steps of the man. "Your alive at least." The man said. "What are you doing

here?" He asked softly.

The child did not respond. "Fury we have a problem." Iron man said on his com. "We have a kid down here he looks beaten up really badly, I'm not even sure he's going to live. I'll bring him up but I need Thor or Captain to clear the way for me."

"Thor?" The boy said looking to Iron man. Loki sighed in his mind. _"Oh Odin just kill me now, please don't let Thor see me so pathetic, he'll never let me live this down." _Loki thought. Iron man picked up the child, he tried to struggle but it didn't work.

"THOR!" The boy cried wanting noting more then his brother. "THOR! Please save me." The boy said again crying hard against the suit. The only thing the child knew was every time someone came into the cell he would be beaten or be taken to the device. He hurt he just wanted Thor.

"It'll be alright kid." Iron man said taking off with the child in his arms. He flew up and landed on the roof. A helicopter that had the word SHIELD written across it was waiting. A fight going on in the background. The child was passed out when men took him in the helicopter. Iron man went to fight knowing that the kid will be okay.

-Shield head quarters-

Tony Stark walked in a large room with Thor to his left and Steve Rogers to his right. The rest of the team in the hospital being treated for minor cuts. Fury was setting in a chair at the head of a table awaiting them to seat down.

"Doom got away I see." Fury said a little annoyed.

They nodded. "We will capture him do not fear!" Thor said with a smile.

Fury nodded. "We'll we have a lot of his men we can question so that's a least something."

"How's the kid?" Tony questioned

"He'll be alright surprisingly, we don't know how but it seems as if he's healed just enough to stay alive. We had to remove a rib from his lung as soon as we did the lung started to heal. We're treating him now. . . Which leads me to question why Doom had him in the first place."

"What child do you speak of?" Thor asked

"I found a kid locked in a cell in Doom's base, he couldn't be more then five or six. He was beaten up badly, blood was covering his face, and his ankle was in a strange position. I'm sure I'm going to have nightmares of that for years. . . kinda odd through he kept calling your name Thor."

"Maybe he's a fan of Thor or maybe he thought you were Thor, Tony." Captain said.

"Well if he is a 'Fan' of mine perhaps I will see the child."

"If he is try to ask him why he was there and what Doom wanted with him. We're doing a search to find his parents but it might take a while since we don't even know his name. We'll do the debriefing in four hours. Thor, the kid is in a privet room left of the hospital wing room 408." Thor nodded and walked out of the room.

When Thor walked in to the room he noticed all of the needles stunk in the child attached to what looked to be fluid filled bags as well as a machine beeping with lines going up and down. The child had his back towards Thor and seemed to be trying to make himself in to a ball.

"Your hair reminds me of my brother child." Thor said as he sat down in a chair next to the bed. The boy swung up and looked at Thor his green eyes shining like emeralds.

"Thor!" The boy cried jumping over to Thor and hugging him ignoring the needles being pulled from his skin. "Why did you leave me I didn't do anything I didn't know the necklace was so important, why did father abandon me?" The boy cried putting his head in the crook of the older gods neck. "I could of given it back!" The boy started to sob harder and harder. His words almost impossible to understand.

The computer next to the bed went flat line as the needles fell out. "Loki? What trickery is this?" The boy started to cough and sob.

"Tell Father I'm sorry please don't put me back in the cell it was just a joke please Thor. Please" Loki said. A doctor ran in to the room. The doctor let a sigh out seeing that the boy was not dead. "NOOO don't let him take me Thor I don't wanna go back." Loki pleaded his arms in a tight lock around Thor's neck.

Thor looked at the doctor in question. "Loki what are you taking about, why are you so young?" Loki just continued to sob.

"He needs to be in bed I'm surprised he can move at all." The doctor said Thor looked at his brother.

"Loki I need you to lay in that bed and tell me what is going on." Loki nodded and hugged his brother tightly then climbed back in to the bed allowing the doctor to attach the needles filching every time he did. "Now Loki what is going on why are you in that form?"

Loki sniffled and looked at his brother. "What form why are you so old and why did father put me in that cell?" He let out a sob and covered his mouth trying to stop it.

"You jest. . . Doctor leave" The Doctor looked at Thor then to Loki and nodded.

"What did I do was it not enough to sew my mouth shut? Did he have to let them do those thing to me?" Tears were rolling down the child's face. "Was that necklace so important? I mean I stole it for Sif so she could have hair"

"What are you talking – wait you're talking of the elf's necklace you stole when you were six?"

The child nodded and let out a few more sobs. "father gave me to the elf's didn't he?"

"Brother stop this foolishness what is going on? Do you not remember or is this some kind of game for you?" The boy started to cough and sob the coughing became harsher.

"I don't wanna go back just let them kill me!" The child cried and coughed. Thor looked around. 'If he is telling the truth then I am just hurting him and if he lies then it will hurt no one to act as though I believe him for a while.' Thor thought then stood leaned over the bed and hugged the boy.

"It is alright brother I will not let anyone put you back in the cell I promise." The boy nodded and let his body go slack as he passed out. He laid the boy back down and went to find a doctor as well as speak to Fury.

**A/N: I should upload some more soon :D . . . by the way little Loki will few better if you review **


End file.
